Cables embodying new cable designs are often tested to verify electrical characteristics and losses associated with the cable. For example, one approach employed to test a cable is to launch an electrical signal through the cable to determine the characteristics of the cable based upon the losses experienced and other effects the cable has on the signal. Unfortunately, such an approach to test cables used for high frequency applications can present difficulties. If the signal launched through the cable is of a relatively high frequency, then problems are presented in determining how to launch a signal into the cable without unwanted reflection due to impedance mismatches. Specifically, impedance mismatches may exist between the cable and whatever test apparatus such as circuit boards or other apparatus that is coupled to the cable to facilitate launching the test signal into the cable. For example, if an impedance mismatch occurs between a cable and a probe or other structure there between, it may be the case that losses due to reflections are greater than losses due to the resistance of the cable. In such a case, an accurate determination of cable electrical characteristics may be difficult to obtain.